The Life of CharlieAnn Harris
by CMMgirl06
Summary: It's a new school year & Charlie-Ann has just moved back to her hometown. Can she survive all the drama that lies ahead? Between her strick parents, her friends & bf, and her big suprise how will she make it?
1. Chapter 1

Finally the first day of ninth grade has come. I'm exited and scared at the same time. I just moved back to Louisville, Louisiana. I had a bunch of friends when I left but my parents made sure I didn't talk to any of them. They did let me talk to my best friend, Bailey-Ann. I've known her since kindergarten. She's like me sister! I sat down on a bench as other students crowded outside waiting for the bell. I scanned the crowd looking for my friend. Soon enough as a car pulled up she steeped out. Bailey-Ann was just as I remember her; long, deep red hair, freckles, and just a little taller than me. We always stood out. She was tall and I was always the only African-Indian girl in school. Bailey-Ann ran full speed towards me and scooped me up in a hug.

"Charlie-Ann Harris!" she exclaimed.

"Bailey-Ann Hamby!" I exclaimed as well, hugging her tighter.

I started crying, I was just too happy! We talked and talked and talked until the school bell rang. Crushed within the crowd we spilled into the school. I checked to see which homeroom class Bailey-Ann and I would be in. This meant we would have every other class together. We linked arms and made our way down the hall. We were about to walk into our class but then I caught site of Jake. He is my ex-boyfriend who my parents hated because he was two years older than me. I hadn't seen him since I moved away. By now he should be 16 and in the 11th grade. I was madly in love with him and I still am but my parents made extra sure I never talked to him again. I quickly turned towards Bailey-Ann.

"Is that really Jake? Jake Grayson?" I asked her.

"Yes and-----" she started to say.

I cut her off in mid-sentence, "Quick we have to make me look pretty, and I know he's going to be in our homeroom!"

We rushed into the room and started brushing my hair and applying more makeup. I turn around to see if he was coming but instead he and I were standing face to face!


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly it all came back. The kisses, the hugs, the I-Love-You's, most of all our promises. I remember the very last promise we made to each other. It was when we saw each other again we'd start where we ended. We didn't say a thing to each other. He took me in his arms and held me close. I was so overwhelmed. He still smelled good and he was so warm. I could hear his heart-beat; it was a steady rhythm making a melody in my ear.

"I love you." Jake whispered in my ear.

The teacher walked in so he let me go and took his seat. I just stood there still in shock. My heart was pounding, my ears were ringing, and my knees felt weak.

"Everybody, take your seats." the teacher said.

I still just stood there but eventually Bailey-Ann grabbed me and showed me to my seat.

"I am Mr. Toronto and I will be your homeroom teacher for this semester." the teacher announced.

Mr. Toronto gave us all our information for school. Our locker number and combination, our schedule, and anything else we needed to know. Just as we knew Bailey-Ann and I had all classes together. Out of pure luck we had lunch with the Juniors. I quickly made the decision to surprise him with the good news. The bell rang for 1st hour and everyone stayed seated. This was our elective: Creative Writing. There were about six tables and four people can sit at each table. Jake came and sat by me and Bailey-Ann sat across from me. There were only 23 people in our class so we had an empty seat at our desk. Jake put his arm around my shoulders and just as I was getting comfortable the bell rang.

_Later at Lunch:_

"Charlie-Ann, wait up." Bailey-Ann called after me.

We were heading for lunch.

"I'm going to go get some lunch." she told me as she turned the other way.

I went on towards the courtyard. I scanned over the crowd for a table; just as I was about to go sit down someone grabbed my arm and dragged me off. Finally my captor was revealed: Jake. He pushed me against a wall, pinned my arms down, and kissed me passionately. He must've remembered that that's just the way I like it. He grabbed my waist to pull me closer and started kissing me deeper. In between kisses we just talked. I told him about my two years away from home and he told me what's happened to him. We also told how much we missed each other. It was all over too soon when the bell for 6th hour to start rang.


End file.
